Sonja Bátori
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |died= |homeworld=Circumstance |gender=Female |height=219 centimetres (7 ft 2in) |weight=149 kilograms (328 lb) |hair=Red |eyes=Blue/grey |cyber=*AMBROSIA augmentations *Standard-issue |specialty=Pilot |sigweapons=*GAU-144 infantry suppression weapon * |rank= |serviceno=18951-42193-SB |branch=* **UNSC Army Airborne **GOLIATH Program |unit=Team Zeta |affiliation= |notable= }} First Sergeant Sonja Bátori, operating under the callsign Zeta-Three, was a GOLIATH super-soldier who served with the throughout the and the early portions of the . Known as the last surviving member of her kind, Bátori was the vehicle expert of her team who became steeped in depression as the consequences from her augmentations only worsened throughout her years of service. Raised within a middle-class family, Bátori followed in her father's footsteps by enlisting into the UNSC. She would join up with the Airborne right out of , rejected by the due to her inexperience. Despite initially being the subject of contempt from both veterans and her peers based on her gender, she proved to be a reliable if occasionally cocky team member, trustworthy enough to be cycled between covert operations and troop relief within contested battlefields. Her limited experience as a pathfinder and tank operator, in addition to her impressive combat record, saw her being offered into the competitive GOLIATH Program - an offer she accepted. Now one of the very heaviest soldiers ever deployed by the UNSC, Bátori and the rest of Team Zeta were thrown against some of the hardest missions of the , with Bátori redeployed frequently if specific operations required her expertise. She fought in the homeless slums of , the isolated frontier homesteads of Green Hills, and the conventional battlefields of Falkirk during the remainder of the - all environments in which collateral damage was not deemed important. Shocked by the terror she brought, she would find some relief with the unexpected attack from the . Deployed as the very first line of defence during evacuation, she and her team would fight from planet-to-planet as a force multiplier, making enough of an impression to earn the respectful moniker of " ." __TOC__ Career Service Vitae 2530= |-| Biography Early Life Marrying almost immediately after leaving university, Sonja's mother Terézia and father Brent had went through tough times before trying to conceive. Because of the recent explosion in colonial ventures which took jobs with them, both her parents struggled with bringing in enough to sustain themselves. Some economical security was reached when Brent successfully achieved a commission necessary for an Officer's position in the . Believing it time to finally getting around to starting a family; this would become a difficult problem, as for reasons unknown Terézia was unable to fall pregnant. Despite spending thousands of on services such as IVF, for five years the couple endured disappointment after disappointment. Finally, after almost nine years of trying and while contemplating adoption did Terézia finally became successfully pregnant, giving birth to Sonja Bátori on December 17th 2492. Knowing that this was their only child they'll ever have, her parents resolved to ensure she would be raised the best they could. Despite this, Sonja never saw her mother in a positive light, always viewing her as a tyrant of sorts. Ever since she was deemed old enough, Sonja was "allowed" to help around the apartment by doing a hefty list of chores, failure to do so could incur a belting from her mother. These beatings would become more frequent and violent as time went on, as Terézia continued to struggle in the job market. Despite this fear from someone who should've been the closest person to her, Sonja would cope by either spending most of her time playing with the neighbouring children on the streets or staying back at school to complete homework tasks. Her closest friend during this time was a young Min Yin, a girl a little older than Sonja who shared her love of physical activities. It was with her and her parents Sonja would go to after being particularly stressed out by her mother, since these people were the only ones outside of her immediate family who knew about what she had to endure at home; it was thought by psychologists she saw in her teenage years that if she didn't have this support network then she would doubtlessly suffer permanent damage to her personality and mental health. This never did last forever; her parent's divorced when she was eleven years old after Brent could no longer leave his daughter under his wife's watch and took full custody of Sonja. Now living with her grandmother, and despite slacking off for a couple of years to adjust to the sudden change in her home life, she would resume working hard at school, trying to improve her academic scores which nevertheless remained mediocre at best. Enlistment GOLIATH Recruitment Human-Covenant War Physical Attributes Appearance Personality Pre-Augmentations= Sonja was always thought as a joyful yet ambitious child. While somewhat stubborn at times, she was almost-always eager to work on projects which she could use for future progress. This stubbornness was what made her ambitious, never considering to abandon a goal because it's too difficult to acquire; if the path she chose to reach it was met with failure or considerable delays, she would simply switch to an alternate way to get there. She would even join careers she had no experience in to achieve this, as what happened when she signed up to be a pilot. Unfortunately, this sort of adventurist attitude ultimately made her difficult to work with in a team environment, since she preferred to take her own way to figuring out problems. Because of all this effort, Sonja was always fearful of finding out this effort was all for nothing, something which she witness happened to her mother. Despite this ambition and her touch of arrogance which made her think she was harder-working than anyone else, even she would act childish at times. As an extrovert, she was social and was often seen walking up to strangers to engage them in a conversation, something which happened more infrequently as fear was spread about terrorists. She was fairly optimistic at most times except when she's failing work, at which point she would withdraw somewhat from her friends. These withdrawals were never permanent, however. Although she believes herself to be quite mature, others disagreed, seeing her as being childish and seeking attention. Outgoing and daring to the point she wouldn't back down from a challenge, even to the point of doing some activities looked down upon or illegal in nature; she and her friends would often look back on these as nothing more than a slight rebellion on their part. Although Sonja tried to distance herself from her mother, one thing she did inherit from her was her Catholic faith. Being taken to Sunday masses for as long as she could remember, she came to believe that everything happened for a reason, something which helped her cope when she was turned down for a job. She knew that despite this, people needed to actually search for a way to make it work, and spent little time dealing with people who were lazy. She also learnt some Hungarian from her mother, though not enough to be justified as fluent in the language. |-| Post-Augmentations= Sonja was badly affected by the AMBROSIA augmentations to her brain, which resulted in a massive change in the way she acted. Like all Goliaths, in combat she was efficient and without mercy, becoming more and more brutal with her methods against insurgents as she became more hateful with the life taken from her. She developed a dark sense of humour which wasn't often expressed. Instead, she tended to be sharp and to-the-point. |-| Skills & Abilities Because she's a Goliath, Sonja's physical abilities are vastly improved over any normal human, with some attributes such as her strength meeting or even exceeding the standards established by the later . Her reinforced bones allows her to drop from ten metres without breaking or stressing, or survive an explosive if it detonates far away enough. She also has improved reaction time, especially in combat, allowing her to swiftly counter them in close combat. Doubtlessly, her greatest gift given to her from AMBROSIA was her strength; it was uncommon to hear her or her squadmates ripping insurgent arms off in close combat, smashing through walls to reach hidden rebels and even ripping off tank armour on occasion to use as an improvised shield. Sonja was a gifted pilot, emphasized by the fact that she was the only one with such skills in the initial group. She always tried to predict her foe's actions, and thus experiments with different ways to move her aircraft to achieve the best possible position. However, she rarely showed off her brilliant dogfighting skills, instead she was more often than not merely flying her team in a transport, usually a or a . Because of this, she had to learn proficient evasion tactics in order to survive against aircraft which often outclassed her own - something her improved reflexes gave her an edge on. She was known for testing whatever she was flying to its limits; it wasn't uncommon to hear her attempt to crash it into her opponent or ram enemy armour into dust. Miscellaneous Equipment Armour *'ACHILLES Powered Shock Assault Armour' Developed alongside the GOLIATHs, the ACHILLES Armour was yet another alternative to the infamous . Built using more affordable materials, the ACHILLES has thicker plating to take more much more damage before being breached and an ammunition belt system which links up to the user's weapons. This makes it suited to frontline combat, where its much heavier weight can actually be of use by helping to absorb the recoil from heavy weapons. Unfortunately, it's backpack-carried Fusion Reactor is extremely vulnerable and its destruction often ensures the death of its user and all around them. ACHILLES was produced in bulk by General Army Utilities, a subdivision of the . Weapons *'GAU-144 Infantry Suppression Weapon' A model of machine gun rarely seen outside of the Army Special Forces, the GAU-144 Infantry Suppression Weapon, also known as The Raker, was a heavy automatic weapon designed to unleash pure hell on anyone who's an enemy of the UNSC. Because it can fire dozens of rounds every second, it excels in suppressing enemy squads and large combat actions, although Goliaths like Sonja can maneuver these weapons enough to be useful in urban combat as well. It's exceptionally loud and bright muzzle flash serves to demoralise and distract opponents. Sonja prefers to load hers with - with terrifying results on her rebel foes. *' ' Category:Females Category:GOLIATH Personnel Category:UNSC Army Personnel